1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp actuated by contacting with the lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lamps may be actuated and controlled by flip-flop devices and by contacting the lamps.
The present invention has arisen to provide a lamp actuated with a novel actuating and contact controlling circuit for actuating the lamp by contacting with the lamp.